The present invention relates to a self-contained water display that may be used indoors or in confined areas. The water display includes a water fountain, and may additionally include an aquarium.
Outdoor water fountains have been around for centuries, and take many forms. One type of outdoor fountain is sold by Superior Innovative Products, Inc. of Springfield, Oreg. under the trademark “Fountain Systems”. The housing for this water fountain is described in U.S. Design Patent D461,222, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to provide a water fountain that can be placed indoors, or in other confined spaces, without the danger of water being sprayed into undesirable locations.